Ninetails Curse
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: A Okami/Danny Phantom Crossover. When the Fox Rods are touch by Danny, the Tube Foxes spread a cruse across the land and it up to Danny with the power of the Celestial Brush Gods to save his home. With new allies help him, Danny travel across his home to free it, while being under the curse himself! (Need a better summary this one is bad.)


**[Music] Okami - Prologue**

 _Long, long ago... A tiny hamlet known as Kamiki lay nestled in a grove of proud and beautiful cherry blossoms. Each and every tree around the quiet burg was honored as a god. However, the village was not without its dark secrets._

 _To satiate the appetite of Orochi, a fearsome cave-dwelling beast, a young mare was offered as a sacrifice at the annual festival. With a body like a mountain and 8 heads mounted on necks the size of tree trunks, its blood-red eyes alone were said to curse anyone who gazed into them. No one dared disobey the horrific beast._

 _When the night of the sacrifice drew near... A mysterious white wolf appeared outside the village. This wolf, its coat as brilliant as snow, was dubbed Shiranui. The wolf kept a watchful eye on anyone who ventured outside the village, and made a habit of patrolling the streets at night. People assumed the wolf to be a familiar of Orochi._

 _One villager took it upon himself to face the fearsome Shiranui. The warrior Nagi attempted many times to challenge the wolf. But his attempts were thwarted by Shiranui's swift movements._

 _Before long, the night of the accursed festival had arrived. A white plumed arrow heralded the coming sacrifice. Piercing the sky, the arrow sunk its shaft squarely into the home of Nami, the village's most beautiful mare. Nagi, harboring a secret love for Nami, was enraged by this sign._

 _Determined to put an end to Orochi once and for all, Nagi traveled to the beast's cave in place of his beloved._

 _The Moon Cave, a place as dark as evil itself, served as Orochi's home. As Nagi stood bravely before the entrance... A beast appeared, eyes glowing crimson upon 8 thrashing necks. Orochi stood tall before him, anxious for another sacrifice. Nagi leap with incredible grace, swinging his blade valiantly. On and on he sliced, well into the moonless night... but Orochi's hide was like steel. The blade left nary a scratch._

 _At long last, Nagi, his energy spent from the intense battle, dropped to his knees, fatigued and gasping for breath. He knew he was staring death in the face. It was then that the wolf appeared. As if to protect Nagi, it stood its ground before Orochi. In the darkness of the cave, the wolf's coat shone brilliantly. Alas, it was Shiranui, the wolf that dwelled outside the village._

 _Baring its fearsome fangs, Shiranui leap toward Orochi. Orochi reared its terrifying heads, readying its fangs for battle. The beasts struggled wildly, thrashing in the darkness._

 _Mysterious and terrifying, the spectacle continued. Shiranui summoned gusts of divine wind to counter Orochi's flames._

 _As Orochi closed in on Shiranui, sharpened claws glistening... A gigantic tree suddenly sprouted forth, shielding the wolf. Shiranui fought gallantly to gain the upper hand. However... Orochi, protected by a mystical power, was not easily bested. Shiranui, covered in gashes, majestic coat dyed crimson, stood exhausted before the mighty Orochi. Orochi saw a chance to strike what would be the final blow. But Shiranui refused to give in. With its last ounce of strength, the majestic wolf gazed heavenward and unleashed a mighty howl. Suddenly, the black clouds overhead dissipated. The light from above glinted off Nagi's sword as a beacon of hope._

 _Guided by his sword, Nagi, who had been taking shelter in the shadows, stood proudly to face his adversary. Channeling all his strength into his scarred and battered arms, he leap ferociously toward Orochi, his sword poised high. The golden sword danced in his hands like a puppet on a string. One by one, Orochi's fearsome heads separated from their owner._

 _Orochi's broken body collapsed in a lake of its own blood. In that instant, the curse that plagued the villagers was lifted. As the battle subsided, the sun shone once again in the sky. Shiranui had succumbed to Orochi's poison and struggled to breathe. Nagi scooped the pony into his arms and returned to Kamiki._

 _When they reached the village, Shiranui was no longer moving. The village elder gently stroked the pony's head. In response, Shiranui let out a hoarse and pitiful bark... Then closed its eyes and drifted off as if into slumber._

 _Peace had at last returned to Kamiki Village. In honor of Shiranui's heroic exploits, the villagers erected a shrine and placed a statue of the wolf within it._

 _Nagi's sword was christened "Tsukuyomi" and placed inside the Moon Cave. The villagers all looked forward to an age of endless peace...However, 100 years later, Orochi had return after the Tsukuyomi was remove by the_ _descendant of Nagi, Susano. At the same time, Amaterasu the goddess of the Sun was reborn. Along side with Issun, the two travel across the land and finally defeated the evil Orochi, but it wasn't over._

 _With a new plan, Orochi had send it curse to other lands, making new_ _demonic warrior, Blight. A nine-tailed kitsune with fur of a golden color and nine tails, Ninetails. The twin demons, Lechku and Nechku. And the Lord of Darkness, Yami. After defeating Yami, Amaterasu return to the Celestial Plains to began work on restoring peace._

 _Nine months later, demons had mysterious return and Amaterasu son, Chibiterasu was call to the land of Nippon in place of his mother. He met many friends along his travels and came to learn that a begin name_ _Akuro, was trying to continue what Yami did so long ago. But_ _Chibiterasu, along with his friends, had defeated Akuro saving Nippon, at a cost of one of his friends._

 _The world had know peace for many years, but this is not the end. We now travel to modern time, where the believers of Gods had all but faded. This is story of a mortal turn god, by stopping a curse._

* * *

Danny just stood there as the tour guide finish telling the tale that was told in ancient japan. He wasn't alone, his school at all come along on the trip and his family did too. They soon move on to a table that had nine bamboo flute tubes on it cover with different color cloths with a Japanese number symbols (from 1 to 9) on each one.

"These are the Fox Rods, said to be use in the Goddess of the Sun battle with the Ninetails. These Dark Instrument is believe at first to be a holy item to fight off evil demons, but later was discover to be the key to the Ninetails power. For some reason, the Fox Rods was found after the battle and had bee lock away for many one knows how or why the Fox Rods survive the battle, but it is said that the Ninetails soul rest inside waiting to be release." The Tour Guide said.

As the tour group walk away, Danny's Father Jack, walk up to the Fox Tubes.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Danny asked, getting his mother and sister to notices what was going on.

"Jack, you know we can't touch anything." Maddie remind him.

"I know Maddie, but I just want to see it." Jack said and end up picking it up.

"It strange how something like this can be a key to a dark power." Jack said before he smile.

"Here Danny boy! Hold this, I got to take a picture and I left my camera in my pocket." He said handing the Fox Rods to Danny.

"Um, Dad?" Danny try to say, but Jack was busy trying to get his camera.

"Maybe you should put it back Danny." Jazz said, getting worry they might get in trouble.

"Yeah." Danny agree and went to put it back on the table.

"FOUND IT!" Jack shouted.

Danny was caught off guard by his dad loud voice that he jump and drop the Fox Rods. The rods hit the ground and bounce few times. Danny sigh in relieve as the Fox Rods didn't brake.

"Jack! You almost made Danny brake the Fox Rods! If they did then we will be in big trouble as in we can not pay off the damage!" Maddie yelled.

"Sorry Maddie, it just that, what if the Ghost of the Ninetails fox is inside? I wanted to use the Fenton Camera to see that's all." Jack explain under his wife glade.

Maddie sigh as Jazz pick up the Fox Rods and set it on the table. As the family walk away, they didn't notices that purple smoke started to raise up from it. The Fox Rods started to raise up and some Japanese symbol for evil (Kanji:悪) started to take shape. Danny was the first to notices the strange mist and turn around to see the Fox Rods suddenly start glowing.

 **[Music] Okami - Evil Brewing**

When the glowing faded, Danny saw nine foxes that had scratch marks on their bodies with the cloths around their necks and masks of a fox. 8 of the Nine Foxes ran off, but the last one, which was white in color (the others were red) stood in front of Danny. Danny was about to turn and run when he suddenly found himself in a heavenly realm. He turn back around to see that white fox look at him.

 _"It appear that my power has grow weak over the years. But you boy, you will help me get them back!"_ It said before it roar and lead at Danny.

Danny didn't have time to scream before he was jump on by the fox. It pin Danny down and open it mouth to release purple smoke that started cover his face. Danny cough and pass out. The Fox roar again and was about to go for the possession when it was knock away from him. It stood it ground as a white wolf with red marks stood in front of Danny as in to protect him.

 _"You."_ The Fox growl.

With a glow, the wolf turn into a young women. She then grab her Solar Flare and slash at the white fox, which disappear into the purple smoke. The women turn to Danny and saw that he grew fox ears and a fox tail, making him a half human and half kitsune. She then pick up him before she was join by the other Celestial Brush Gods.

"Mother Amaterasu, is the boy alright?" The Dragon asked.

"It appear that the curse had effect him. I'm too late, but there is another way to help him." The women said.

"You mean..."The Boar asked.

"Yes. I was hoping to wait until his live his life first, but the 8 Tube Foxes had ran off, probably to find someone to take control of." Amaterasu said.

"We see, but are you sure?" The Tiger asked.

"Yes, I trust you will all give him your powers over time?" She asked her fellow gods.

"Yes, Mother Amaterasu." All 12 Gods said.

 **[Music] Okami - Conversing with a God**

"Danny Fenton, I am Okami Amaterasu. I been watching over you since you were born. I could see that you could make a great god when you die. But now, the Ninetails curse had spread across the land. You are one of nine people that been infected with the curse. In order for you brake it, you must free the other eight curse people. For now take my Brush Power, the _**Sunrise**_." Amaterasu said and place her hand over Danny's heart.

Soon a glow appear around as the Japanese symbol for Sunrise appear 照 (shou; to shine). When that happen, Danny change. His raven black hair had turn white along with his tail. He also got the same red marks as Amaterasu.

"Your journey to save you home will be a long one. Do not fall into the path of Darkness and remember that you are not alone. I'll be watching over you. May the sun lead you on your path." Amaterasu said as the heavenly realm fade.

 **[Music] Okami - Orochi Returns**

Danny was back at the museum but outside was different. Darkness had fill the land and some people started to feel ill or become statues as curse areas appear. Clouds cover the sun making the area pitch black. Also number of demons appears and started to attack people that was not effected by the curse. The land had quickly became over run with demons and many people lost more then their homes.

Danny lay on the ground still pass out, before some demons enter the room. They saw him and leap for an attack. But a shield appear and block them from getting close to him. Danny eyes then snap open and sat up. He turn to the Demons that were getting ready to attack again. Then Danny quickly ran pass to the Demons who mysterious disappear in smoke. Danny stood still before grabbing his head.

"What happen?" He asked rubbing it.

 **[Music] Okami - The Curse**

He look around and could feel the something evil in the air. The then felt some brush on his legs and went to swipe it away when he saw he had a tail. Danny then felt something on his head move and reach up to grab them, feeling ears on his hair. Danny notices a mirror close by and saw his new look.

"What happen to me? I last remember seeing a white fox the nothing." He said confuse.

"What do we have here?" He heard behind him.

 **[Music] Okami - Ominous Feelings**

Danny turn around to see 8 shadowy people appear in front of him, they each look like a human and animal mix. He couldn't tell what they look like, but could see that each one had red eyes that glow in the darkness.

"It appear that the ninth tail had fail. The boy is aware of his surroundings." The same voice said.

"What? Ninth tail? What are you talking about?" Danny asked.

"Humph, We don't have to answer to you!" Another shadow said.

Danny was just confuse. There was something about these shadows he couldn't place his finger on.

"Come now, he confuse. We must at least give him an answer." The third shadow said.

Danny just look at them. Something was telling him to run at the right moment.

"You chose a human that was too soft Eighth Tail!" The second shadow shouted.

"And your is too strong, Fourth Tail?" The Eighth Tail asked.

"Enough! Eighth Tail, explain." The first shadow said.

"First what is you name boy?" The Eighth asked Danny.

"Danny Fenton." Danny said, getting to run at the chance moment.

"You remember seeing eight foxes after the Fox Rods where drop right?", It said getting a nod in return, "We are those foxes. We have found humans to control so we no long have to follow the Ninth Tail."

Danny was quiet. He listen well knowing this is something he must pay attention to.

"We felt the Ninth Tails trying to take you over, before he faded. We come here to see why." The Eighth Tails explain some more.

"All right that it! Don't any of you notices that he had the mark of Amaterasu on him?!" The Fourth Tail shouted.

"We notices Fourth Tails. But he doesn't even know how to use it." The First Tail said.

 _'Amaterasu? The Sun Goddess? Now that they mention it. I do recall hearing a voice telling me that it name was Okami Amaterasu.'_ Danny thought.

"It appear he knows of the name." Another shadow said.

"Then what are we standing around for? Get him!' The Fourth Tail shouted and charge at him.

Danny quickly jump over it and ran pass all of them. The Fourth was about to follow after him when the Eighth Tail stop him.

"Let him go. He'll return to us. After all, he is my little brother." It said.

* * *

Danny had ran outside and was shock on what he saw. His home was cover in a mass of darkness and he couldn't see the sun. As he look around he saw a teen boy wearing a purple shirt and pants and had black hair. He was also swinging a sword at some demons. Some of them were cut down, but more appear.

"Is that all you got? The great descendant of Susano, who is the great descendant of Nagi, will not fall here!" He said.

Danny could tell the boy was in trouble. Without thinking, he ran up and tackle one of the demons.

 **[Music] Okami - Exorcizing Evil**

"Who are you?" The Teen asked.

"No time. We need to deal with these things." Danny told him.

The Demon threw him off and stood up. Danny stood ready, he didn't know why, but he felt something was with him, something that could help him. He reach behind his back and pull out what look like some kind of disk that let out some flames, but it didn't hurt him. Another thing is the pattern on it look like nine tails on it. Wasting no more time, Danny swing his disk and cut through the demon. The Teen behind him, black one of the demons that jump at him before pushing it away and cut through another one.

The two cut down Demons left to right, but there was too many. Then one of the demon was cut from behind as a man dress in some samurai armor appear. Soon more appear and the demons try to fight them off, but they were out number. The Demons they turn and ran away, marking a win for the people.

"Well now I hope you know not to mess with Sudan, the greatest warrior ever!" The Teen laugh.

"SUDAN!"

 **[Music] Okami - Susano Skips Training**

Sudan jump before started to shake as the Armor Samurai walk up to him and remove his helmet. He had black hair and blue eyes.

"D-D-D-Dad. What are y-y-y-you doing here?" Sudan asked.

"Me? What are you doing!" The man said.

"I was out h-h-here training when those demons jump me. I had t-t-t-t-to defend myself." Sudan explain.

"Training? No, you were looking for a fight again! How many times have I told you to not go running off looking for a fight!" Sudan's Dad yell.

"Um, can someone tell me what's going on?" Danny spoke up.

Everyone turn to Danny and notice his fox ears and tail. They also notices his disk and the pattern on it. Many men got their swords ready. But Danny remain still, confuse of why.

"Wait, don't attack him! He help me deal with those demons, even though I didn't need the help." Sudan said.

Danny just narrow his eyes at him before roll them.

"Look, my name is Danny Fenton. I have no idea what going on here. I remember going on a tour with my family and learning about the Fox Rods and seeing a white fox, before passing out. And woke up with these ears and tail and my home cover in darkness." Danny said.

"And what about those red markings?" Sudan asked.

"Red Markings? We don't see any red markings." One of the men said.

"Hold on, Red Markings? We have heard about those with red markings are said to be a god, but those who don't believe in them can not. Sudan, you can see them?" Sudan's father asked.

"Yes, I recall hearing about a white wolf long ago that had red markings help my ancestor defeat a great evil." Sudan said thinking.

"A white wolf? Hmm, I recall being told about that wolf. It went by two names, the first was Shiranui and the other was Amaterasu." Danny said thinking as well.

"AMATERASU?!" The men shouted.

"The Great Sun god Amaterasu? But how?" Sudan father asked.

"Not sure. I think I had pass out before I met her, I think." Danny said.

"While I can believe the red marks on you, I refuse to believe you met Amaterasu. Prove it, draw the sun." Sudan said.

 _"Draw the sun? But how can I do that?'_ Danny thought.

Danny started to think before he felt something in his pocket. He reach in it and took out a brush that was shape like his tail with black at the end. Danny look up to the clouds and started to paint a circle in the sky, as he did he felt someone paint along side of him. Once he remove the brush, the sun shine bright and the darkness faded away.

"W-w-w-what?!" Sudan shouted shock to see the sun shine.

"How did you do that?!" One of the men asked.

"Only the great goddess Amaterasu could do that!" Sudan said.

Danny was quiet. He felt someone with him when he painted the sun. Was it Amaterasu?

"The sun had return! After a month of no sun, we finally get to see the sun again." The Men shouted.

"Wait...A MONTH!?" Danny shouted.

"Yeah, where have you been?" Sudan asked.

"But how?! The Tour...my family. How could it be a month since this curse came?!" Danny said shock.

Danny didn't get it. A month had pass since he pass out? Is that why the land was so badly cover in darkness? What had happen to his family and friends?

"Come with us to our village. We will explain everything there." Sudan's Father said knowing Danny was confuse on what was going on.

* * *

This is a Danny Phantom/Okami crossover. In this story Danny does not have Ghost Powers, and get Celestial Brush powers instead. Also if you wonder what Amaterasu human form is like. Look at the cover for this story. It had both a male and female form and that male form will appear later. The reason it been a month since the Ninetails curse happen is because when the Ninth Tails took Danny to the heavenly realm, it made time pass faster (I know that's not true in to game, but this is my story). I have of some people have had the 9 Tube Foxes that took over. I'm going to spoil some of them, There Danny, (Ninth Tail) Jazz (Eighth Tail) Jack (First Tail) and Maddie (Second Tails). I have pick out people for the reason but I'll won't tell you them now.

Up next, Danny and Sudan will started finding a way to free Amity Park from the curse it under and Danny will met the first two people that had been taking over by the Tube Foxes. I also added the Okami Music to make if feel like Danny is in the Okami world. Also this take place after Okami and Okamiden. Please review.


End file.
